


Louder Than Words

by orca_of_my_heart99



Category: Barisi - Fandom, Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M, Poetry, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_of_my_heart99/pseuds/orca_of_my_heart99
Summary: Sonny's poem about falling for Rafael
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> This poem is inspired by the song Louder Than Words from Tick, Tick...Boom! written by Jonathan Larson.

_ Louder Than Words _

My pain rang out

You hurt me and didn't even know

With you there was no doubt

_ Actions speak louder than words _

I fell in love with you and didn't even realize until it was too late

You had moved on and closed the gate

_ Actions speak louder than words _

Even so many miles away

Every time we talked, your eyes were bright

Laughs brought joy to my day

_ Actions speak louder than words _

Our months together went by in a haze

Summer became Autumn 

And Autumn became winter

Sunshine turned to snow

I thought I was the only one for your gaze

_ Actions speak louder than words _

Maybe one day we will meet again

But for now its done and gone

_ Actions speak louder than words _

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of doing homework I decided to try and write another poem with its title based on the name of a song. The song Louder Than Words is sung by Raul in the musical Tick, Tick...Boom! He plays a character named Jon. I have listened to Louder Than Words more than I can count. Raul's voice really is amazing.


End file.
